


Late Night Drive

by Welfycat



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lana have a near miss with Lex Luthor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mundane Bingo. Prompt: Nearly have head-on collision with someone coming around a blind corner at speed

Clark smiled, a little shyly, at Lana as he drove the farm truck down the road. She’d asked for ride home after a Friday night event at the high school and Clark had agreed, nodding enthusiastically before he could stop himself. He wasn’t really sure what event she’d been at because he’d been digging around in the school archives with Chloe trying to find out more information about the history of the football team, all of whom had been acting oddly enough to warrant a mention on Chloe’s ‘Wall of Weird’.

Lana giggled and brushed her hair away from her face, smiling at Clark in a way that made Clark’s heart flutter helplessly and he quickly looked away. Lana was so far out of his reach, thanks to Whitney, that it wasn’t even worth thinking about the possibility; but Clark couldn’t really help himself.

The road was dark and the headlights lit the way ahead as much as possible without the aid of street lights and the moon was currently a bare sliver in the night sky.

“How was your day, Clark?” Lana asked, smiling again as she fiddled with the straps of her backpack which was resting on her lap.

“Good, it was good. Busy,” Clark said, wishing that he could tell her about what he and Chloe had been investigating without sounding like a total freak.

“It’s weird, I didn’t think you were old enough to drive,” she said.

Clark shrugged and blushed a little. He wished that among his superpowers would have been the ability to control his responses better. “I’m not, really. My dad doesn’t really mind though.” This was a lie, Clark knew that both Martha and Jonathan Kent would have a fit if they knew that he’d ‘borrowed’ the truck. But they were both in Metropolis for the weekend and wouldn’t be home until Sunday.

“Your dad never really struck me as a bending rules kind of guy,” Lana mentioned.

Clark nodded agreeably. “He isn’t,” he said. When Lana continued to stare at him he shrugged and quickly amended his statement. “He doesn’t bend the rules, he just didn’t want me to try and walk home in the dark, and he can’t come pick me up because he’s in Metropolis tonight. Both my parents are.”

Lana smiled and nodded. “Nell won’t even let me get my learners permit yet.”

“That’s too bad,” Clark said. He braced his hands against the steering wheel before forcing himself to relax. He turned and looked at Lana. “It’s not too late yet, did you want to-”

“Clark!”

Lana’s shout short-circuited any thoughts that Clark was having about inviting Lana to his place, and only his lightening fast reflexes saved him from hitting the sporty little car that was zipping around the blind corner they’d been approaching. The car was more than halfway on Clark’s side of the road as it speed around the bend.

Clark threw one of his arms out in front of Lana to protect her as he swerved off the road; the truck going over mounds of dirt jostling them both against their seat belts. He hit the breaks and they both sat, panting a little as they watched the little car that had nearly hit them zoom down the road without a second thought.

That car, Clark knew, could only belong to one person. It seemed he was going to have to have another talk with Lex Luthor about his driving habits, but all he said to Lana was; “what is it with the way people drive in this town?”

Lana shook her head mutely and slumped back against the seat.

Awkwardly, Clark pulled his arm away from Lana and dropped his head back, watching in the rearview mirror as the taillights from Lex's car disappeared in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic and others on my Dreamwidth journal: [Late Night Drive](http://welfycat.dreamwidth.org/5910.html)


End file.
